This description relates to a bicycle seat.
Hominids, particularly the fatuously self-designated Homo Sapiens, may achieve locomotion over dry land in a variety of ways, of which the most typical for an adult, uninjured, non-inebriated individual are running and walking. As humans have modified parts of the earth's surface into relatively smooth pathways for easier walking and running, and have invented axles and wheels, the invention of the bicycle has also been possible as a way of increasing speed by mechanical advantage.
Viewed ergonomically, pushing pedals in a circle is geometrically simple, but requires complex articulation to be accomplished through the non-simple anatomy of a creature evolved for running over non-simple surfaces. For as long as there have been bicycles it has been evident to everyone that bicycle saddles (we sometimes use the term seats interchangeably with saddles) are uncomfortable. The rider's weight and discomfort are on and in the rider's crotch. Attempts have been made to relieve discomfort by hollowing the saddle at the center, which necessarily makes the saddle wider and thus increases friction between the rider's inner thighs and buttocks and the saddle. Any increase in friction in any human powered machine is not likely to be a good idea. There seems to be an idea that a cyclist needs to hold on to a bicycle by the seat of his pants, which is left over from the long association between humans and horses. This is largely nonsense. Bicycles have handlebars.